Mitchell Van Morgan
Mitchell Van Morgan is the title character and the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He is a typical 15-year-old Afro-Latin American boy who is Marquessa's annoying arch-nemesis, Gavin's all partner-in-crime and Carolyn's lucky fiancée, He is often interested in rock music, japanese comicbooks and videogames, and longs for the normal peaceful life but his arch-nemesis' job of world domination deprives him of. He is often shown in the series working as a manga artist. He seems to worship the Nickelodeon Comic-con offers. Mitchell's hobbies in the series include practicing karate, playing videogames with Gavin, stopping Marquessa's maniacal schemes of conquering the world with Gavin, painting self-portrait photos and has the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes. He attends the Orange County Schools, with an A-B honor roll experiences; throughout the series, he protects the city of Raleighopolis from threats from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Marquessa, who constantly seeks world domination. He is often seen at his apartment, with his friends or at his job. It is implied that although he has a Walking Encyclopedia experiences, he has talent in the digital computer arts. He also leads his own heroic team of teenagers in a battle to fight for freedom. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Mitchell appeared as a unlockable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots if he is unlocked in a He's a Score award. Mitchell's special costume is his ponytail version of himself. Mitchell's attacks are the same as his normal self. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Punch-and-kick combo *MVM Ninja dash *MVM illusion *MVM Plover DS Version *Punch-and-kick combo *MVM illusion *MVM Plover Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'MVM Flurry Combo' MVM Flurry Combo is Mitchell's neutral special. Mitchell performs two short-ranged jabs, followed by a knee strike, which then transitions into a flurry of rapid kicks.) Damage: 10000000000000 'Mitchell’s Illusion' Mitchell’s Illusion is Mitchell's side special. Mitchell will take off quickly in a specified direction and leave a wispy image of himself in a wake. Mitchell jets forward, causing an afterimage effect, striking any enemies in his path. Damage: 10000000000000 'MVM Airborne' MVM Airborne is Mitchell's up special. It involves Mitchell charging the move, and then going in the direction inputted on the directional buttons. The move has a supersonic effect throughout its entire duration. Damage:1000000000000000000000000 'MVM Plover' MVM Plover is Mitchell's down special. Mitchell creates a collection of lightning chakra in his hand that serves, as a rapid thrusting attack. Damage:1000000000000000 'Super Mitchell' Super Mitchell is Mitchell's War Strike. Mitchell had officially awakened as a Super Mitchell at the height of his anger, when becoming a Super Mitchell his hair stands up, his hair and eyebrows become blond, and a gold aura is emitted from his entire body. When Mitchell first become a Super Mitchell, his character becomes brutal and he seems to change in to a different person. When becoming a Super Mitchell, his strength increases up to 50 times normal. Mitchell becomes electric, invincible, all-powerful and his strength increases up to 50 times normal. Mitchell can also transform in to this form by harnessing the power of all 7 power stones, which he is known to have approached near-light speed. He then is able to move around very fast around the stage. When he bashes into anyone who has more than 30% damage will be KO'd. Damage: 1000000000000000000000000000000000 Special Costume Mitchell's special costume is his grown-up gear from Mitchell X. This costume is Mitchell's adult and futuristic clothing from Mitchell X. The adult version is likely to be more advanced than his classic self, He has an African-Latin language system, multi-tasking domestications and a curiosity for new discoveries such as cooking microwavable food. He was mistaken by critics to be dumb, but he has proven to be somewhat adventurous to newer things and peaceful to his home city. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Starters Category:Unlockable